Zutara - Gravity (Mirabelle To)
by Mirabelle129
Summary: So Zuko decides that he wants to join the Gaang. Everyone is accepting...except for Katara who is hiding a secret from everyone.


Zuko was leading everybody to this fairly small island in the fire nation with intentions on spending a great day at the beach.

"That's very kind of you Zuko, and it'd be nice to relax for a while." Aang told him.

_Roar! _went Appa.

While Toph, Sokka, and Aang were engaged in a deep conversation with Zuko, Katara was just admiring the scenery below them as usual. The entire Gaang, with an exception of Katara, had completely forgiven Zuko. Even Appa, Hawky, and Momo enjoyed that traitor's company. He asserted everyone that he no longer had any plans to capture the avatar or hurt anyone. Instead, he now wanted to be a permanent (or so he claimed) member of the Gaang. Katara remembered the firebender specifically vowed to her, once when they were alone together, that he would do everything in is ability to make up for their troubled past. She didn't believe a single word that he spoke, though. _Liar!_ She called him behind his back. _This is all part of his scheme to bring us down when we are most vulnerable. He may have fooled the others into trusting him but he will never play with my head and emotions like he did before. He burned all bridges and I've already swallowed my pride._

She, in fact, originally was the first to trust him back in Ba Sing Se. They were the only two prisoners in a cavern; who knows how long they were stuck together. But he abandoned everyone to join his manipulative and evil sister. At first it seemed to her that she was the only person Zuko could trust and call friend. It usually took a great amount of time for Katara to trust someone that intentionally harmed others. But the prince of the fire nation was different. He was severely burned by his own dad for refusing to perform agni kai with him, then forced into exile, and called "honourless". Zuko secretly revealed to Katara that many years ago, his villainous father said Azula was born lucky whereas Zuko, on the other hand, was lucky to be born. She was quick to give her all her trust because she felt deeply sorry for him and they shared something in common: both of them immensely missed their deceased mothers. She assumed she meant a lot to that poor guy, making her feel like she was particularly special to him. As if Zuko had a warm, exclusive home for Katara in his heart. He did share dearly intimate secrets and thoughts with her in the cavern. She even offered to heal his ugly scar using all of her rare water sample from the Spirit Oasis. Because of this, Katara never held such a strong grudge against anyone. Not matter what that hypocrite said, Katara had shut Zuko out of her mind entirely.

"He'll never disappoint me again." She whispered to herself while closing her eyes and raising her right hand, "Because I pledge to myself that I'll never let Zuko speak to me again, I pledge to distance myself from him." _And when I give my word, I keep my word. _she thought somewhat contently. Next she repeated she'll never confide with the banished son of Fire Lord again so many times that it might as well be as set as stone. There was absolutely no way to change Katara's mind.

Out of nowehere, Momo gave Katara an old, crumpled piece of paper.

"Huh? What's this Momo?" she asked unfolding the mysterious note. _Oh no!_ she thought worriedly; she didn't know she still had it. Not before long a flashback swept over her like a wave. _No._ she thought. _Never again, I was a different person back then. Things are different now._ Slowly she was becoming frantic. _There's no need to worry. _She assured herself.

"Put it away please." She demmanded the winged lemur but he only cocked his head to the side. Momo couldn't help it, he didn't recognize english.

"In my bag over there!" she pointed. Still, the Avatar's pet didn't fully understand the command. There was no time to waste. This was when she began to fret - she could feel the beads of sweat exuding on the back of her neck.

"Hurry before the others notice!" she begged urgently fearing what might could get caught any second now. She couldn't afford any more stalling.

"We're beginning to descend!" Aang called. _Just my luck_

Zuko was relieved to hear that the Gaang agreed to spend a day with him at a small fire nation beach. Katara fell silent like she did constantly to him. _Did I do anything wrong?_ He pondered._ I decided to betray their enemy so shouldn't we at least be allies? I personally promised her I'd be nothing be respectful and congenial AND I KEPT MY PROMISE. _

As Zuko attempted to strike conversation and communicate with the waterbender once more during a moment of silence on Appa, she ignored him altogether as him. It was as if she were deaf or mute, perchance he was merely a stranger to her like they once were, or perhaps she acted like he didn't exist for a complex reason. But how hard can it possibly to repsond to 'So did you sleep well last night'? Nothing overly exciting was occupying her. The only thing that was amenable was that she was hiding something. The question was what. Would he, at any time, find the answer? Only time could determine.

Katara and Zuko used to be so close like there was nothing that could separate them. Times ago, they could reveal any secret with each other. They would talk about anything and everything, from their difficult childhood and how badly they wanted there to be peace for all. They just talked SO much in the crystal cavern. Many things they forgot they confessed but they both recalled the feeling crystal clear. Surprisingly, no one has ever made either person feel that indescribable feeling that the other person gave them. It was such a bittersweet memory for both them; but neither one of them would admit it to the other's face. Zuko was concerned he may get face to face with Katara but never see eye to eye with her again, as Uncle Iroh preached sometimes.

Zuko was running out of possible solutions for his unclear feud with the southern water tribe girl. There wasn't much he could cooperate with. He apologized about a million times, what more did she expect out of him? He would never expect this out of the beautiful and sweet daughter of the leader of the southern water tribe. Despite her delicate appearance and serene eyes, she was as strong as saber tooth moose lion and tough as steel. That was one of the first things he ever noticed her when he saved her from pirates.

His best idea was to write her an apology letter. He once wrote one to his ex girlfriend, Mai, who didn't express emotion whatsoever even after she vented to Zuko, Azula, and Ty Lee about her melancholy, complicated childhood. It didn't end well but what else could Zuko do to win Katara back? _This letter won't be so horrid like the last one I wrote. Just pretend you're writing to Uncle Iroh. _Soon, Zuko's mind was filled with his ambition to guide the Gaang to the small fire nation beach.

Katara, on the oppisite side of Appa, began to stick her head out of her turtleduck shell and ignited conversation with Toph. Sokka, still sleepy, took a brief nap.

"Aren't you happy with Aang?" Toph questioned.

"He treats me like a sister. He never has time for me and still acts like child. He may say he loves me but never shows it...he only loves me as a friend. We may have kissed but it means nothing."

This was all very shocking for Toph and the eavesdropping Zuko, everyone thought Katara had strong feelings for Aang. It seemed like Aang stuck to Katara's side like a lost baby saber tooth moose lion at every chance._ I guess she finds it annoying when he does that because she doesn't want him like he wants her._ Zuko assumed.

"So what do you want?" Toph asked curiously.

"I want someone that mature, tall, and handsome. Someone that will give when their undivided attention when the time is right. I don't want some silly puppy love - which is all Aang has to offer."

"I'd rather be written a long, romantic letter than go penguin sledding for the hundredth time."

"Oh." Toph said sighing and blushing at Sokka asleep.

Once The Gaang and Zuko were settled on the hidden, remote location, Katara resumed to her quiet self; like she was suffering from a relapse. Zuko did overhear a few murmurs from Katara and Toph earlier but his presence was apparently haunted; like he unintentionally victimized Katara every time she thought about him. He felt like she was blaming him for something he didn't do. _Why is she always selfish and tight-fisted when I'm giving all that I can to rekindle our friendship?_ How could Zuko make things right between them if she refused to accept any word from him? _What if she doesn't ever want to have a relationship with me ever again? What do I then?_ That's why he needed to write that letter to Katara as quick as possible, to redeem himself.

He wanted to make things right so desperately that it was a burning desire. As more time went by, the more reckless he became. While everyone was having a great time splashing in the water, Katara decided to sunbathe on the beach. _She's deliberately avoiding the group because she's the last to forgive me! _Zuko thought angrily. This made thole group turn on Zuko.

"It's your fault that Katara denies that she wants to not participate in anything." Sokka declared harshly. Zuko should've seen this coming, Sokka always defended his sister.

"Katara's just been...she's just been really stressed out lately!" Zuko cried in his defense.

"About what?!" Sokka interrogated, "I know you're not trying to hunt down Aang anymore but ever since you came joined Team Avatar my sister hasn't been herself. She won't tell anyone, not even ME!"

"Are you accusing me of harming her? If that's the case-"

"Both of you STOP IT!" Toph yelled, earthbending small, nearby rocks at Zuko and Sokka's faces. "Fighting about something no one is acknowledged about won't lead us anywhere."

"That's right." Aang agreed, "I've also noticed Katara's strangely behaviour lately. But let's not overreact." Typical Aang, always promoting peace and giving hope to those that need it.

"I think sugar queen here wants to be unbothered and left alone so we'll leave her alone until she's ready to tell us why she's been so distant from everyone."

Shortly after arriving to the deserted beach, Katara stated she was only interested in sunbathing.

"Don't forget you can join us in the water any time." Sokka reminded her.

Katara purposefully placed her towel and bag far from the other's belongings, she didn't want anyone to discover what she considered was worth fighting for to keep safe. She was generally a very open and open minded person, she rarely had anything to hide. But this was purely divergent. Katara never felt this way before, despite how scared she was...the first time experience was exciting. _What's scariest is I'm unsure if I'll ever feel this way again. _It was a silly thing for a fourteen year old girl to think but she wasn't like anyone you've met; she spent her entire life during a world war, she luckily found the master of all four elements, and she was gonna save the world in a couple of days. She could die in the next few days but everyone hastily forgotten that not only their lives but entire nations, meaning millions of lives, were in danger. She wanted to use her spare time wisely, she wanted to fulfill every wish she ever hoped for before it was too late. _Well, I'm thankful I have alone time with myself to think_. Katara thought grinning, her Gran Gran always taught her to count her blessings.

She peeked at the people producing sounds of laughter and liveliness. Unconsciously, she gazed over at Zuko enjoying himself and beamed. _What are you doing, Katara? You did not just do that._ She grunted at herself. _Don't you dare do that again. You are NOT affiliated with that beast took away my mother's life._ She sighed, still dishearten at herself. Katara reminded herself of the promise she made: she wouldn't give Zuko any chances to hurt her again but she was never in such an ambivalent state in her life._ How can you love and hate someone_ so much _simultaneously? Why do I wanna never see him again but wanna hug him so badly? _And with that, she moaned loudly while masking her face with her hands and turned over to her side.

Ever since Katara and Zuko connected in the crystal cavern, even the thought of Zuko made her heart sing and face light up like a sunrise. She concealed her feelings because she was afraid of how strong she felt for him. In reality, looking at him was the best and worst thing she knew. She'd be at a loss for words and her stomach would flutter. Her feelings for Zuko were inexpressible though she tried anyways. He wasn't like any other like Jet or Haru. He was just...

"Amazing." she said blushing. Gran Gran preached that one of the worst mistakes you can make is letting someone that hurt you twice. _How can I be so sure? _She wondered. _Just because he hurt me once doesn't mean he'll hurt me again. Some people deserve second chances. _She didn't want this intangible force to stop, Katara concluded what was occuring to her:

she was falling for Zuko.

As Zuko waded to the shore the epiphany hit him: how was he gonnna start the letter? Sokka was often sending letters with his messenger hawk therefore, he always had paper and ink on him and he had no problem letting Zuko borrow Hawky. _I'm sorry for everything, Katara...no...Dear Katara...why am I so speechless? _Zuko groaned. To his surprise, he found a mysterious piece of paper in Zuko's bag. Even more surprising, it belonged to Katara.

_Dear Zuko,_

_I'm writing this when I should be sleeping but instead I've stayed up all night because I can't get you off my mind. Ever since Ba Sing Se, things have been complicated but I'm sure everything will be fine in the end. If things are meant to be, things will work out perfectly. I felt something spark when we confided with each other, did you do, too? When I'm around you I feel a gravitational pull and an electrical storm at the same time. No one has ever made me feel this way...not even Aang. I've spent the past hour writing and crumpling up Sokka's papers. I really like you and I wish you knew that. But I can't say it out loud, I can't. I guess this will be another half written letter that I'll never be send._

_Sincerely,_

_Katara_

Zuko couldn't decide what to do afterwords. He did feel relieved but now Katara doesn't know that he knows her secret. He still had to write her a letter because he had to tell her how he feels the same way. Judging by how wrinkled and ripped this paper was, he figured it must've accidentally ended up in his bag. Writing this letter to Katara is gonna be harder than I expected.

Night was beginning to fall and the stars that evening began to come out of hiding. _But they can't compete with Katara's sapphire eyes_. Zuko walked away quietly as possible from his snoring friends as Katara thought everyone was sleeping. Katara was whispering to Hawky as she usually did when she was the last to fall asleep. Hawky, to her surprise, delivered a letter to her and it read:

_Dear Katara,_

_I know we haven't spoken to one another recently and I know you probably wanna rip up this letter but hear me out first: I promise to mend all the hurt you've endured. Meet me on the coastline at sunset._

_Zuko_

Her skipped a beat at the sight of Zuko's letter to her and she had to bite her lip to refrain herself from smiling so hard. Katara orbited the drowsy Appa and there he was, strolling along the coastline patiently awaiting her arrival like he said. Katara was half skipping and half jogging to get to Zuko. It had been a long time since she felt so ecstatic to reunite with someone. Turning around, Zuko could recognize Katara's pretty smile in the dark like the light at the end of a tunnel. Watching her run excitedly run to Zuko, admiring the grace only Katara had, he couldn't help but smile, too. Katara wasn't radiant like the sun, but like the moon, she was elegant.

"Zuko, I'm sorry I've been acting so bitter towards you. I should've believed you when you said you changed." Katara quickly said catching her breath and resting her hands on her knees.

"Katara, I've wanted to let you know that I found an old letter that you never wanted to send me in my bag." Zuko began

"Oh my spirits! I told Momo that-"

"Calm down, you don't have to worry because...I've also secretly liked you all this time." Zuko interrupted.

"Oh." Katara replied blushing.

"Remember when we were trapped in Ba Sing Se?"

"Yeah?"

"I haven't realized this until now but the crystal cavern was the most beautiful prison I've ever seen. I'm actually glad we were inprisoned together because-" Zuko blathered.

"Zuko." Katara interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I am ready to forgive you."

And with that they shared a kiss in the moonlight.


End file.
